


An Unlikely Encounter

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Rin and Miku's week off didn't turn out like they expected. For the better or the worse, they decided to work together with the other bands.





	An Unlikely Encounter

"Hey Miku! Have you heard about the new bands? " A blond girl asked walking along side with her friend. "Y-yeah , I-I listened to their music and they're pretty good " Miku replied , fidgeting with her hands a bit. Her friend noticed and grabbed her hand with her own before kissing her on the cheek. She watched as the teal haired girl gasped in surprised and her face turned completely red "R-Rin?!" 

Rin just snickered as she blew another kiss at her before dashing away, leaving the girl flustered. It took her a minute or two to recover and by then , Rin already had a headstart. Miku sighed as she began to run after her friend "Rin! Get back here!" This went on for a while now until Miku finally caught up with the girl and trapped her in a hug. This time , it was Rin's turn to blush just as hard as her friend. Miku smiled as she leaned towards her ears and whispered something into her ears before licking it a bit.

She let's go and looked at her burning face with her famous smug expression, only known amongst her friends. Normally Miku is a sweet and shy girl ,but when she gets this way, it's best to watch out. Rin took a step back as she raised her hands in the air "Ok, you win!" Once the blond girl said that, the teal haired girl's expression went back to her normal causing the girl to sigh in relief. 

Rin looked around the area and noticed a live house not far away. "Hey Meeks! There's a live house over there. Why don't we check it out for old time sake?" Just seeing one, returned many memories for the two. They used to spend some many times in one, in hopes of improving and make it big one day. Those were the times when no one recognized them and arguably the better times. Don't get them wrong, they appreciate everything that has happened to them. Both the goods and the bads. They just wished they didn't have to wear disguises all the time when they're in public. 

Rin grabbed her hand and guided her toward the place. Once they arrived, the two walked in and were greeted by the sounds of music and people talking. A confident grin never left Rin's face while Miku's heart started to beat faster and faster as more people stare at them before minding their own business. One thing she hated about herself is her anxiety and shyness. You would think once she became famous, she would have gotten over it , but unfortunately for her this wasn't the case. 

Miku was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rin walking up to the counter and paid for one of the rooms. The blond girl walked back and whispered "Come on!" Without saying another word, she walked off with a confused teen following her. The pair walked past many rooms until they finally arrived to their final destination. Rin gently opened the door and held it open for her partner in which she responded with her rolling her blue eyes. 

Thankfully by then, Miku managed to figure out Rin's plans and was ok with it. No matter how secretive she may act, the girl could read her like a book. That's one of the perks when you know each other for a very long time. While Rin was looking at everything the room had to offer, Miku walked over a light switch and turned on the light. The light flickered for a couple of seconds before the light filled the room, brightening everything within. 

"I think we're fine taking off our disguise for now" The teal haired girl spoke, removing her fake mustache , baseball cap, let's her long hair flow to the bottom. How could anyone fall for it was be on her understanding. She shouldn't question it when it works surprisingly well. "Right!" Rin did the same and once she was done, she sat down next to the girl sighing in relief. "Feel good not wearing that thing. Geez that beard was killing me!" Miku nodded in agreement before asking "What do you want to do?" 

Rin puts a finger on her chin in thoughts before replying "Why don't you play the drums while I'll play the guitar? It's been a very long time since we last did that. And especially just playing for fun" Miku's eyes lightened up at the mention of play a drum. Ever since they were recruited, Miku was never allowed to play the drums because it didn't suit her "imagine" and some other dumb reason like that. She didn't like that at all, but she learned to deal with it. 

Rin just chuckled before putting her costume back on and left to rent some. The teen pulled out her phone to pass some time , waiting for the other teen to return. A couple of minutes has passed before she heard the door click, she didn't bother looking up. Instead she said "Rin! Afterglow just uploaded a new song! I know how much you love them" When she looked up, she quickly realized it wasn't her friend, but instead it was a girl with pink hair gasping. "M-M-Miku?!" She exclaimed with her eyes has widen as it can be. Shoot a fangirl! She was to get ready to make a run for it, but remembered the exit was blocked off. 

Miku was trapped inside without Rin and a potentially crazy fangirl. "Himari~ What's the hold up?" Another voice appeared , pushing her gently so she can step inside along with the other members. All this time, Miku felt her face turning red as the other people stared at her in utter shock. She quickly hid her face from them and felt her anxiety raising up. 'Shit..' She thought as she hugged her knees close her body, feeling her tears starting to form. It was all over! 

The brown hair girl frowned once she saw the reaction, the others quickly gotten over their shock and looked at the blue haired girl with concerns. Nether one of them knew what to do. Nothing in their wildest dreams they would meet the famous Hatsune Miku. 

Tomoe, one of the members of the group stepped forward and tried to comfort the crying teen. No one said anything as Tsugumi did her best to help out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something ever since the announcement of vocaloid collab. So this idea came to mind!


End file.
